1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self holding hair curler apparatus and more particularly pertains to an improved hair roller that has spike-like projections that extend therefrom, and further the spike-like projections are capable of pinching the hair to hold the invention in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair rollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair rollers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of curling hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Des. 345,626 to Izzo discloses a hair curler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,201 to Barradas discloses a hair curler roller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,583 to Long, Jr. discloses a hair roller and rotating apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,455 to Pajak discloses a pivoted handle hair curler having self-adjusting clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,818 to Green discloses an electric hair curler with self-contained battery power supply. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,718 to Weise discloses a device for heat treating hair on the human head, and the like curling device having self-regulating PTC heater. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,855 to Phelps discloses a hair curler having integral retainer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe self holding hair curler apparatus that allows strands of hair to be rolled about the present invention, with the invention being held in place by a plurality of spike-like projections that are movable and capable of pinching strands of hair.
In this respect, the self holding hair curler apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an improved hair roller that has spike-like projections that extend therefrom, and further the spike-like projections are capable of pinching the hair to hold the invention in place.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self holding hair curler apparatus which can be used for an improved hair roller that has spike-like projections that extend therefrom, and further the spike-like projections are capable of pinching the hair to hold the invention in place. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.